One Day In Battle Field
by Yami Youichii
Summary: "Cepatlah besar..." ujar pemuda itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Demi mengabulkan permintaan tersebut, ia bertekad menghentikan perang yang sudah berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun. Warn : Charadeath/AU/alur cepat/etc


_"Tidak, Arthur! Kamu tidak boleh pergi! Tiap kali kau pergi, kamu pasti terluka! Jangan pergi!"_

_"Aaahh... Maaf Alfred, aku tidak bisa. Kita ada di medan perang, sudah pasti kita terluka bila masuk ke dalamnya. Demi menjaga kehormatan negara, pemuda-pemuda seperti kami harus rela terluka, bahkan mati."_

Arthur berkali-kali mengucapkan kata itu. 'Sebagai pemuda, kita harus rela mati demi menjaga kehormatan negara.' Aku sudah mengerti, dia sendiri yang mengajarkan itu padaku. Hanya saja aku takut. Tiap kali perang dimulai pasti ada yang terluka, dan setidak-tidaknya satu orang yang mati. Aku takut itu. Aku takut suatu hari nanti Arthur akan kembali ke tenda ini dengan keadaan tidak bernyawa, atau bahkan yang lebih buruk.

_Setengah Mati._

_"Paramedis! Bersiap untuk operasi besar! Ada pemuda yang tertembak di dada dekat jantung!"_

_"Letakkan ia pelan-pelan ke dalam tenda operasi!"_

_"Tolong jangan panik! Paramedis tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi!"_

Selama proses operasi, sama sekali tidak ada orang yang bersuara. Mereka duduk di kursi ataupun tanah sambil merapatkan kedua tangan mereka, mendo'akan keselamatan pemuda tersebut. Aku tidak suka suasana ini. Aku tidak suka saat ada orang tua ataupun muda diangkut ke tenda operasi, kemudian begitu paramedis keluar, semua orang berkumpul padanya dan berebut menanyakan keadaan orang tersebut, dan reaksi paramedis tersebut hanya diam dengan penuh kekecewaan sambil menggeleng kepalanya. Aku tidak suka itu!

_"Ba... Bagaimana? Anak muda itu? Apa dia selamat?"_

_"Kumohon! Jangan sampai ia mati! Ia masih terlalu muda!"_

Begitu melihat paramedis keluar dari tenda tersebut sambil membersihkan darah yang menempel di tangannya, semua orang langsung mengerubunginya sambil memberikan pertanyaan dengan bertubi-tubi. Paramedis itu hanya diam sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya penuh dengan kekecewaan. Semua orang tercenggang, tenggelam ke dalam penyesalan dan kehilangan.

Aku menerobos sekumpulan tentara berotot itu. Bersyukur badanku kecil sehingga aku bisa menyelinap. Aku masuk ke dalam tenda operasi dan melihat pada ranjang tempat pemuda tersebut menanti ajalnya, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. Nafasnya berat, matanya sudah kosong, lubang telinganya mulai menutup, tapi tampaknya ia sadar dengan kehadiranku. Dengan tenaga terakhirnya ia menggeser kepalanya untuk melihat padaku karena ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menggerakkan bola matanya. Begitu ia melihat padaku, ia memberiku sebuah senyuman lega. Kemudian ia berkata-

_"Alfred..."_

_"Cepatlah besar... Ya..."_

Bola matanya terbalik. Senyumannya menghilang. Dan ia memejamkan matanya. Hari ini...-

_Arthur meninggal._

_**One Day In Battlefield**_

**Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Angst, Tragedy**

**Warning : Charadeath, AU**

**Author Comment : **

Challenge Accepted!

Story challenge dari Chilla. Tiba-tiba dia ngajak challenge bikin story genre Angst dengan deadline yg sangat singkat! (buatku sih) /ngaretnulis /minimide akhirnya aku nulis cerita yang tiba-tiba nongol di kepalaku aja. Hngh... Karena aku nggak terlalu tahu suasana perang, jadi mungkin akan ada banyak hal yang nggak masuk akal di beberapa sudut…

_**Enjoy Reading~**_

5 tahun berlalu. Sejak pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu pergi meninggalkan nama. Adik angkatnya yang saat itu berumur 14 tahun, kini sedang melakukan upacara kenaikan pangkatnya dari Brigadir Jendral menjadi Mayor Jendral, pangkat yang sama dengan Arthur.

Banyak orang yang tidak percaya, apa lagi teman-temannya. Seorang maniak hamburger dan penggemar super hero yang tidak bisa mengatur pola diet sepertinya bisa menjadi seorang Mayor Jendral diumurnya yang ke 19. Itu mustahil.

"Oi, Alfred. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan selama 5 tahun ini?" dengan berhiaskan suara mesin kasir yang terbuka dan suara ceria dari orang-orang yang berbincang sambil memakan hamburger, french fries, dan pepsi mereka. Francis, seorang pria berdarah Perancis yang sedang menemani rekan militernya, Alfred, makan siang di McDonals, keheranan melihat rekannya itu memakan setumpuk hamburger dengan lahapnya.

"Napa?... *Sluuurp*... *Sluuurp*... Nanya? Aku hanya makan... *Sluuurp* hamburger, pizza *Sluuurp* french fries. *Sluuuuuuuuuuuurrrppp* dan main game." jawabnya sambil meminum pepsinya hingga Francis tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Iya... Kerjaanmu hanya makan junk food dan main game. Hanya saja bagaimana kau bisa jadi Mayor Jendral hanya dalam waktu 5 tahun!?" sahut Francis mulai jengkel. "Padahal... Padahal _Onii-san _berusaha selama 10 tahun untuk mencapai pangkat Brigadir Jendral. Sedangkan kamu!" rengek Francis sambil mengigit sapu tangan yang ada disakunya.

"Ahahaha! Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya beruntung dan memiliki sedikit bakat!" sahut Alfred membanggakan dirinya.

"Heh, anak kecil jangan sok besar ya! Tidak usah buru-buru Alfred, kamu masih muda, jalanmu masih panjang. Santai saja." Ujar Francis menasihati Alfred sambil meminum kopi yang ia pesan.

Alfred terdiam melihat Francis, kemudian berkata. "Umurmu berapa Francis? Kau tampak sangat tua."

"Nggak sopan! Umurku masih 27 tahun! Kau tidak ada hak untuk memanggilku orang tua!"

Tawa menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. Sebenarnya yang membuat Alfred bisa menjadi Mayor Jendral dalam waktu singkat bukanlah karena dia jenius atau berbakat. Semua itu dia dapat karena ia berjuang. Memang benar dia banyak main saat matahari menampakkan dirinya, tapi saat malam hari ia belajar dengan giat. Itu semua ia lakukan demi menepati janji pada seseorang.

_'Cepatlah besar... Ya...'_

Itu janjinya. Dan yang ia impikan adalah senyuman pemuda itu. Ia ingin melihatnya sekali lagi. Ia berharap pemuda itu akan berdiri di tenda tempat ia menunggu kepulangan pemuda itu saat ia masih kecil, kemudian pemuda itu akan memberinya sebuah senyuman dan elusan di kepala dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah dan diselimuti oleh bubuk mesiu sambil berkata :

_'Kamu benar-benar sangat besar.'_

Itulah impiannya. Mengabulkan impian Arthur adalah impiannya. Karena itu ia tumbuh besar dengan sangat cepat.

.

.

.

Cuti pun berakhir. Pemuda berdarah Amerika itu kembali turun ke medan perang. Dengan berbagai pelopor yang dikepalai olehnya, ia dengan cermat dan cerdik menjelaskan rencana penyerangan ke tentara _Axis_, musuh mereka. Tidak satupun titik ia biarkan lolos. Rencananya sangat sempurna. Tapi untuk menjalankan rencana itu, seluruh pelopor harus turun tangan. Tidak akan ada yang akan menjaga markas mereka. Karena itulah mereka akan menyelesaikannya malam ini juga. Perang yang terus berjalan selama puluhan tahun ini akan diselesaikan malam ini juga.

Satu per satu pelopor terjun ke medan perang. Satu per satu pesawat jet diluncurkan. Satu per satu tank di jalankan, hingga akhirnya tinggal ia disini sendiri bersama 1 pelopornya.

"Jendral Alfred, maaf bila saya lancang bertanya pada anda. Apa rencana ini benar-benar akan berhasil?" tanya seorang letnan padanya.

Dengan percaya dirinya, ia berkata bahwa rencana ini tidak akan gagal. Mau siapapun yang mati, rencana ini pasti berhasil, _100% success ratio. _Mendengar ucapan Mayor jendralnya yang mengebu-ngebu dan semangat membuat semua orang yang ada di pelopornya percaya diri, dan merekapun mulai terjun ke medan perang. Alfred sebagai Mayor Jendral mengikuti anak buahnya dari belakang. Tapi sebelum memasuki hutan, pandangannya memutih, dan seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Ia berdiri tidak bergerak. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti merayap-rayap mencari benda di ruangan putih yang tidak terbatas ini. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang panas di dadanya, yang entah kenapa membuat ia merasa tenang. Dan yang membuat kesenangannya berlipat ganda adalah saat ia melihat Arthur berdiri di depannya dengan seragam militer hijau yang sangat identik dengan _image_-nya.

"Arthur! Kamu... Hantu?" tanyanya kikuk.

Kecewa dengan ucapan pertama Alfred setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, Arthur merundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak, dasar idiot. Aku bukan hantu. Lihat?" Arthur menjulurkan tangannya, seolah menawarkan Alfred sebuah dansa. Alfred meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Arthur, dan mereka menggenggam satu sama lain. "Aku bisa menyentuhmu." ujar Arthur lembut.

"Oh benar! Aku menyentuhmu Arthur! Hebat! Setelah sekian lamanya, akhirnya aku bisa menyentuhmu! Tapi... Tanganmu dingin sekali." tidak dapat suasana romantisnya, Alfred menggembungkan pipinya.

"Dasar bodoh, aku ini sudah mati. Mana mungkin suhu tubuhku tinggi." jawab Arthur kasar seperti biasa. "Tapi... Tanganmu hangat. Dan hangatnya sampai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku jadi merasa aku kembali hidup."

"Lho? Kamu hidup kok Arthur! Buktinya kau bisa menyentuhku! Itu cukup simpel untuk dijadikan alasan bahwa kamu masih hidup, kan? Nggak usah yang ribet-ribetlah!" sambil menggoyangkan tangannya yang lain dan tertawa, ia mengatakan bahwa Arthur masih hidup.

"Hah... Kau benar-benar payah. Bila kamu bisa menyentuhku seperti ini, dunia ini sudah pasti bukan kenyataan..." Arthur melepaskan sebuah helaan panjang, menyadari bahwa adik angkatnya masih bodoh seperti yang dulu. "... Dan... Bila dunia ini bukan kenyataan, maka dunia ini pasti antara mimpi, atau—" Arthur menghentikan ucapannya dan merundukkan kepalanya.

Melihat Arthur yang tampak _down, _Alfred mencoba menghiburnya. Tentu saja dengan kata-kata bahwa Arthur akan selalu hidup di dalam ingatan dan hatinya. Karena gombalannya terlalu klise, Arthur tidak menanggapinya. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Alfred dan memeluknya. Alfred terkejut, tiba-tiba ia dipeluk oleh Arthur. Badan Arthur yang sudah lebih kecil darinya membuat ia bisa dengan mudah mendekap Arthur. Kemudian Arthur berbisik pada telinganya, berkata :

_'Kamu benar-benar sudah sangat besar.'_

Alfred kembali terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Arthur akan mengatakan hal yang sama persis dengan yang ia impikan. Ia senang, kebahagiaannya melimpah sampai Arthur memisahkan pelukan mereka. Dengan senyum kecil, Arthur berkata bahwa ia akan menunggu Alfred disini. Awalnya Alfred tidak mengerti, sampai Arthur berkata :

_'Bila dunia ini bukan kenyataan ataupun mimpi... Itu berarti kamu sudah sama sepertiku Alfred—_

—_kamu juga sudah mati.'_

_._

_._

_._

Keesokan harinya, dilakukan pemakaman kepahlawanan. Seorang jendral muda harus kembali kehilangan nyawa setelah berhasil menyelesaikan perang yang terus berjalan selama puluhan tahun. Pemuda tersebut mati tertembak di bagian dada dekat jantungnya. Diatas peti mati pemuda tersebut digelarkan bendera kebangsaannya, yaitu bendera Amerika. Saat penurunan peti, semua orang bersedu menangis bukan karena pangkatnya sebagai Mayor Jendral, akan tetapi karena dia adalah sahabat dan pahlawan semua orang.

_Mayor Jendral Alfred F. Jones. Pengorbananmu tidak akan kami lupakan dan akan selamanya terukir di negeri ini bahwa engkaulah yang telah melindungi negeri ini dengan segenap jiwa dan raga._

_Terima kasih._

_Rest In Peace. Alfred F. Jones._

—_**End**_

_**Thanks For Reading~**_

**Author Comment :**

Waaaah! Bener juga! Aku ga sadar! Pikiranku Arthur mulu sih!

Makasih buat "Random Quest" udah ngingetin! Sekarang kata itu sudah diperbaiki! Makasih banyak! m(_ _)m

yah... aku juga manusia ya, nggak luput dr kesalahan. Kalau ada miss lagi dari fanfict-ku, jangan ragu-ragu ditulis yah! Beri juga bukti dan saran untuk kesalahanku itu~ karena aku juga manusia~ (nggak mungkin negara)

terima kasih atas reviewsnyaaa~


End file.
